


Fall

by brookies4cookies



Series: Seasons [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookies4cookies/pseuds/brookies4cookies
Summary: short story of the fall time.
Series: Seasons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114154





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed reading, consider fund my writing by donating to ko-fi.com/stormbykai

They watch in awe as the colors change around them.

A kaleidoscope of colors surround them, pushed by a sharp kick of air

Sunbeams peak through the remaining leaves,

Casting a golden light to the world around.

School has started for this year,

The world quieter without the children chattering away.

The teachers are still full of hope.

New faces, eager to start classes right,

No assignments for a week while students “get used” to not being on break.

But it is also a sad time of the year.

Animals are starting to stow away for the upcoming weather.

They scamper through dying foliage, hiding underground.

The world is beginning to vanish, but it hasn’t disappeared just yet.


End file.
